


Honey Suckle Sweet

by Maximoo_is_weird



Series: Multi-fandom Omegaverse [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Asta (Black Clover), Pining, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximoo_is_weird/pseuds/Maximoo_is_weird
Summary: Leopold x Asta; OmegaverseEven with no magic Asta still had a second gender. He presented at 12 years of age, it dawning on him that he was in fact an omega. He had to go through many heats alone, his family at the orphanage either Alphas/betas or hasn't presented yet. The Crimson Lion Kings captain raised his hand??!!
Relationships: Asta/Leopold Vermillion
Series: Multi-fandom Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040053
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	1. Omegahood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight adjustments made to this chapter clearing up some sentences and grammar mistakes.

Asta was always an outgoing character. He fought for others and protected anyone he deemed needing it. He was always training to become stronger, even with no mana whatsoever he was going to be the Wizard King! He had high hopes until he turned twelve. This was the age where their second genders would present. Everybody assumed and was sure he was either going to be an Alpha or a Beta, at the least. No one ever saw it coming. That Asta was an omega. 

Scent is how the second gender is determined. An elder would scent mark the younger's scent glands which in turn made their own pheromones come out. Father had scented him, the Honey smell was an obvious sign of his omegan status. Asta seemed overall unaffected by this discovery but was in reality freaking the fuck out. Father would definitely want to mate him off, most likely would prohibit him from taking the magic knights entrance exam, rendering him an omegan house wife. He did not like the sound of that. Yuno had of course presented as an Alpha, making Father cry tears of joy, wishing he would bring home a lovely omega to show off. Now Yuno would never hold his Alpha status over Asta, this was very appreciated especially when he still agreed to spar and train with him. He was the only(presented) omega at the church. Sister Lily was a beta, Yuno being an Alpha, Father being an Alpha, and everyone else hadn't presented yet.

Father was worried that Asta would accidently seduce Yuno into mating him, like what the hell old man. Yuno and Asta both shared a look at that, disgust was over their features as they thought of being mated to their own (honorary) brother. They both shivered at the thought assuring father that he was ridiculous for even suggesting that. Asta was a little, ok, a lot hurt by his father's words. He knew they weren't meant as an insult to either of them but he also knew he wasn't saying that Yuno would have little self control around him. Saying that he would seduce him, even if he referred to it as accidently, still felt like a jab at his omegan status. This made him think that Father thought that omega's do entice Alpha's to mate them. That it was on the omega and not the alphas fault in rape cases and the likes. It made him sick to his stomach.

Asta finally gained the courage to tell Father he was going to take the magic knights entrance exam after he gets his grimoire. He stood proud, staring Father in the eyes when he told him. His fears were confirmed when Father started to scold him, telling him how dangerous it was, how he will get bitten against his will etc. He was absolutely fed up with his attitude. "Father! I am not a little kid anymore! I'll wear the stupid collar, just please let me goooo!" Father still shook his head in refusal. Asta felt devastated, he was about to turn around and leave until he heard Yuno behind him. "I'll protect him if need be. Though I doubt he'll need it, it's a challenge to spar him even with magic" Yuno said sending a small smirk Asta's way. 

It wasn't like Asta was overconfident either. He could probably overpower most Alpha's with his bare hands. He hoped Father's attitude would change after his grimoire appeared. He had even defeated the alpha mage who used to be in a magic knights squad! Yuno vouched for him, making sure Father knew Asta was telling the truth. Asta was grateful for Yuno's kindness, knowing he, more than anything, wanted Asta to take the exam with him. But Father proved to be even more of a stubborn old man than previously thought. He still denied Asta's request, using his omega status as the only argument. Asta was beyond fed up at this point. Yuno quickly calmed down the situation with his steady and stern words. "Like I stated before, I take full responsibility if anything ever happens to Asta. I'm his brother and would protect him from anything." Asta stared in amazement, knowing Yuno's words were more of appraisal than discouragement. 

Yuno stayed true to his word during the magic knights exam. Father had reluctantly agreed after Yuno had argued his case. They had left that day and arrived at the capital. Before the exam started he was of course made fun of and picked on, but that didn't phase him anymore. What got to him was when someone actually touched him. He tried to push them away but was prevented from doing so by the alpha letting out his putrid pheromones. He let out a small whine, the alpha immediately cowering down as a growl from a more powerful alpha echoed in the arena. Yuno had let it out, That deterred anyone from even glancing Asta's way. During the exam a beta by the name of Sekke befriended him. He was giving him some advice when Asta finally noticed something. He felt the sensation of heated eyes watching his every move. He tried desperately to ignore the feeling altogether but failed.

It was before the fight when his curiosity got the best of him. He glanced around as discretely as he could, looking for those pair of eyes. He looked up to where all the captains were lined up and finally spotted the owner. They were bright cyan eyes that were staring straight though him. Around his eyes was a eyeliner like red. The young man had orange/red hair in a short ponytail behind him. He could practically smell his Alpha pheromones from all the way down there. The man sent a smirk his way, Asta blushing slightly at being caught basically eye-fucking the male. It was only when Sekke came up to him that he looked away. "I took pity on you little omega, but don't be too disappointed when you loose to the great Sekke, Bah-ha!" Asta stared blankly for a second before anger took over his expression. He couldn't believe that he would string him along with such a stupid reason. He braced himself and heard "start". Sekke put up his magic offense/defense mechanism, Asta giving as much kick as he could to go shooting off with his sword in hand. He easily broke through the magic barrier, knocking Sekke out in less then a second. He looked satisfied and saw Yuno give him a "way to go" smirk. He gave Yuno a beaming smile back before walking to stand beside him. 

"You, four leaf clover commoner!" They heard coming from behind them. They saw a blonde boy, most likely royal or nobility. He had a nasty air surrounding him, making Asta's omega let out a faint whimper. It obviously didn't go unheard as Yuno set a calm hand on his shoulder. Asta's omega calmed down with the presence of their family there. "Yuno was your name? I am Salim Hapshass. I would be honored to fight you if you would." Yuno only shrugged as he followed Salim to the middle of the arena. Asta could already tell Yuno was stronger, not by mana of course, but by scent. He had picked up what scent stronger mana wielders had, each having a distinct smell. Salim's scent was practically overpowered by Yuno's, which told Asta this would be an easy win for Yuno. He predicted correct as Yuno easily beat him with just a simple towering tornado. Asta high-fived Yuno, excited that they both won their matches easily. 

Then came the time for the captains to pick their choices of magic wielders. Seldom people got chosen, the captains not impressed much by their displays it seems. Then it came Asta's turn. He stood nervously in front of the unwavering stares of the captains. He swallowed as a few seconds passed with no one raising their hands. He felt his heart drop. Why did he train so hard everyday. Why did he work his ass off for years if it all led up to him not evening being given a chance. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight as he heard the announcer start those dreaded lines, "Number 164, no ha-" Asta opened his eyes when the announcer abruptly cut off. He looked up to see the Crimson Lion Kings captain raising his hand, albeit forcefully looking as he saw the same man from earlier smirking triumphantly at his side.

"Oh no you don't, that kid belongs to my squad." To almost everyone's surprise, Yami had spoken up. He glared down at Asta menacingly, daring him to choose the Crimson Lion Kings. Asta smiled nervously, "t-then I choose the Black Bulls." He replied hesitantly. He saw the Crimson Lion Kings member frown at his decision, Asta was curious as to why he would want him specifically to join their squad. Asta stepped to the side and watched as Yuno got an offer from every single captain. He felt pride in his chest at his family member being so desired for his strength. He knows it would be normal to feel jealous of his sibling figure, but he never really found himself feeling so. Even if he was a magicless omega, he knew he was capable of just as much as Yuno. 

He gave Yuno a big smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Looks like we both made it on magic knight teams." Yuno gave him a smirk back, "Yeah guess so." Asta groaned painfully as he felt the violet snakes he had bought and eaten earlier in the day. He gave Yuno a rushed reason and hurried over to the bathroom. Sekke was, by definition, a sore loser. He just couldn't accept that a magicless omega had beaten him in combat, especially having failed everything before the battle! He made him end up in the slimy praying mantises! He conjured up his poisonous lizard. "This omega will be lucky if he is paralyzed for life." He snickers. He sends it crawling underneath the stall door, but before it got even halfway underneath a wind eagle and a fire spell both dispelled the lizard. He looks up to see both Yuno, in possession of the four leaf clover grimoire, and Leopold Vermillion, a member of the Crimson Lion Kings. They were both scarily intimidating Alpha's, Sekke chuckling nervously under his breath at the presence of them. Although Leopold was weaker than Yuno, he was still too much of a force for Sekke to be reckoned with. Sekke quickly fled the scene, Asta coming out of the stall just in time to see his fearful and cowardly retreat. 

Asta wondered what had happened, especially curious since Yuno was there, along with the Alpha he had seen staring at him before. He was a member of the Crimson Lion Kings if he remembered correctly. He just stood between the two Alpha's who were glaring daggers at each other, apparently for no reason. Asta cleared his throat, hoping to ease at least some of the tension in the air. He was practically being drowned in aggressive Alpha pheromones, the two young adults unknowingly releasing them. The scent seemed to calm down a bit when they noticed his presence. Yuno was first to approach him with a worried "Are you ok??" Asta looked at him questioningly, wondering what had gotten him so worked up. "Yeah I'm fine??And if you wouldn't mind telling me why two Alpha's were outside my stall door releasing intimidating pheromones???" Asta looked over to Leopold when he finished his sentence, he might have an idea for Yuno but he had never met this person before.

"My apologies. How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Leopold Vermillion of the royal House Vermillion. Might I ask what your name might be?" During his introduction Leopold bent down and kissed the top of his hand, as a prince would do to a princess. Asta looked overall confused. "I'm Asta from Hage village, from uhh..an orphanage?" Asta tried to reply as formal as Leopold had been but failed. He did grow up in Hage. Asta hadn't noticed this before due to being high on adrenaline, but there was something enticing about Leopold. He couldn't quite put a finger on this feeling, the most he could describe it as was feeling connected? That sounded okay at least. He just knew that whatever it was, it didn't feel like anything he had felt before. "Ok, it was kinda creepy that you were staring at me probably the whole time I was doing the exam" he pointed out.

Yuno was intrigued by this, never noticing the suspicious Alpha that kept staring at Asta. He was his pack, his family, and if anyone wished ill-intent towards him he would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure they couldn't lay a single finger on his pack omega. Yuno stared holes into the smirking red-haired Alpha. He knew if need be he could easily beat him. The young Alpha suddenly met his gaze, shocking him for a moment. "My apologies, you must be kin to Asta right?" Yuno nodded. "I wish to court Asta and would like your permission as the only present member of his pack." Asta looked appalled. He decided to ask Yuno instead of him, the person he wants to court??!! Like what, does his opinion not hold value as much as an Alpha's?? Asta grumbled in discontent, a dislike forming for this smug Alpha. 

Even if he had some mixed feeling for Leopold, he would never in a million years want to be courted by someone who disrespects him simply because he was an omega. Leopold smelt the slight tinge of disgust in Asta's scent, wondering if it was possibly him or his pack member making him feel this way. Yuno reaffirmed Asta's trust in him when he stated, "it is not up to me to give permission, if you wish to court him it would be common sense to ask him permission." Asta calmed down and sent Yuno a glad smile, Yuno acknowledging him with a slight nod, not wanting to take his eyes off of Leopold. "Of course I was going to ask his permission, this is just for formalities sake. Nobles do tend to take tradition as law sometimes."

Yuno dismissed Leopold's attempt at lightening the mood, almost rolling his eyes in distaste. Asta had been standing there for the whole conversation, confused as to what the two Alpha's meant. Formalities sake? What were the original traditions for courting again? He knew he heard that phrase somewhere before but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wasn't as stupid as some people thought, just a bit hazy when it comes to remembering school teachings. He knew the discrimination present even nowadays. Omegas weren't just accessories anymore but that didn't mean that people didn't treat them like it. He had gotten his fair share of cat calls and people wanting to "court" him simply for a good lay. So far, Leopold wasn't ranking very high in his list, even if his Omega was practically begging to present themself for Leopold in his mind.

He wasn't going to unpack that thought yet. He was startled back to reality when Leopold addressed him again. "Asta, please let me court you so I can win you over. I promise you you won't regret it." Asta looked to Yuno for help who just gave him a look of "this is up to you". He groaned knowing he was of no help to him at the moment. But this was the first Alpha that caused him to have positive reactions to, at least somewhat. All the other Alpha's, after he had shown reluctance, had insulted him and told him he wasn't going to get better Alpha's than them, him being magicless and muscular after all. He did have the feminine curve of his hips but that was really the only part that could be seen as a typical omegan body type. Though from working out he did have a plump rear, as would anyone if they worked out as much as him, and pectorals. At this point they could be considered feminine in a way. 

Asta hesitated, waiting for the backlash of an impatient and discriminatory Alpha. He looked at leopold's face from his recent downwards stare, seeing nothing but patience and sparkles of hope. He went against his better judgement and answered. "...uh, it might be kind of hard since we're in different magic knight squads, but I wouldn't mind giving it a try..." Leopold practically shone as bright as the sun at his words. Asta felt a little pang in his heart, slight attraction forming for Leopold. "I will see to it that a message be sent to the Black Bulls hideout addressing our courtship." He beamed before walking away with a little skip to his step.

Asta stood still for a moment, blinking while recalling the events that had just taken place. He had been offered a courtship, a serious courtship. The first offer that was from someone close to his age. The other people offering were doing so before his first heat. It was most likely due to the first heat being the strongest of most. He still hasn't had his first heat, usually happening when Omegas turn 16 years of age. It was nearing his first heat so maybe that was why Leopold was so attractive to him? He didn't know the feeling, he was kicked out of his thoughts when he walked through the Finral's portal. 

There was what he presumed to be the Black Bulls' Hideout. It was a mansion like building, though it was shaped very weirdly. He heard two yelling voices from inside, peeking into the doors that Yami opened. He saw a punk looking man and an insane looking man fight. Though the insane one with lightning magic did seem to be more enthusiastic. The other one was shooting fireballs at the other, destroying walls in the process. He was shocked when Yami blasted an even bigger hole in the wall. He then saw a group of people come running up to Yami. "Captain, welcome back!" "Can we fight now Captain Yami?!" "Welcome back! I made you some delicious food!" A range of multiple voices all spoke at once. Tami yelled at them to quiet down, telling Finral to introduce them. "Well I'm Finral, beta alpha. The one with the witch hat is Vanessa, omega beta. She has a bit of a drinking problem, but she's good people. Next is Charmy, beta. She is always hungry but she's good people. Up next is Gauche, Alpha. He has a bit of a sister complex, but he's good people. Next is Magna, Alpha. The one that has a punk style and acts like one, but he's good people. Luck is the one you saw fighting Magna, also Alpha. He has a bit of a fighting problem, but he's good people. You've already met Gordon, beta. He may look a bit creepy, but he's good people. Next is Grey, we don't know his secondary gender. He is quite silent, but he's good people. We have other members but they are out on missions at the moment."

Asta nodded and bowed. "My name is Asta from Hage village, omega. It's nice to meet you all!"


	2. Authors Note

I'm so happy you guys seem to be enjoying this so far! This story is far from over so expect more chapters soon! I made this part of a series, Multi-Fandom omegaverse. I need some ideas for what fandoms to include! Some I may not know so I will comment you back if so. Some fandoms I'm considering are Demon Slayer, Omega Tanjiro x Alpha ????, Bleach, Omega Ichigo x Alpha ????, this one is a big maybe but BNHA Omega midoriya x Alpha ????. Any suggestions you have feel free to leave them in the comments, I will try to get back to you asap to confirm or deny the fandom. You can also comment a plot idea for fandoms listed or one you suggest, I look forward to them! I also love your guy's Kudos! I also appreciate feedback on my stories! Thanks so much, Maximoo.


	3. The Dungeon

Asta was a bundle of nerves as he had just been informed of his second mission. A new Dungeon had recently shown up, the Clover kingdom rushing to grab ahold of the treasures it might possess. They had gone through Finral's portal, arriving near but not super close to the Dungeon. He was accompanied by Noelle and Luck. When they had gotten inside they were quickly abandoned by Luck, him wanting to get to the owner of the strong mana. They had gotten stuck in trap spells, one they didn't get the chance to destroy. They were saved by Yuno, who him and his team made a quick departure. They had gotten stuck with a general from the Diamond kingdom who wielded smoke-like magic. Asta had been the one to defeat him, as he wasn't able to sense somebody with no magic, the smoke covering up his omegan pheromones. 

Afterwards they finally caught up with the Golden Dawn members. They were also fighting a diamond mage, but this one seemed like a more formidable foe than the first they'd encountered. Asta could smell magic levels close to Yuno's. He was grateful that his anti-magic had made it easier to knock the mage out. Klaus put a binding spell on him before they headed into the treasure hall that Asta opened. It was gleaming with the amount of valuables in the room. Yuno had found a book that seemed old and tattered, Asta immediately deeming it boring. After a couple seconds they felt a rumbling, turning to the doorway to see the diamond mage had woken up. Now he had flame healing powers and his diamond offensive powers. They didn't have much time to think about it as Luck warned them. By the time they noticed, it was too late. Their feet were already stuck to the ground. Mimosa, Noelle, and Asta were the only ones free from it. 

Asta went to attack and got hit into a wall. Nero cawed at him, showing him a sword in the room he had landed in. He shot out and went in front of Mimosa and Noelle, being able to get almost every attack thanks to the new sword being faster. Asta had borrowed some of Noelle's water magic, successfully putting out the mage's flame healing magic. He thought they had victory since the mage wasn't getting up but he felt something in his side. He looked down to see a diamond protruding from his bleeding side. "I.. Messed up.." He says as he collapses to the ground. There were cries of his name before they saw the diamond mage swinging his sword down to kill Asta. All they could do was watch on with horror, not being able to reach their grimoires, but even if they could not of there spells would be fast enough.

Yuno struggled like his life depended on it. That was practically true as he saw his family, early one-sided crush, though he had grown out of that to brotherly love, about to be slaughtered. He screams his name before everything stops moving. It is all black and white, but he could see a little green female. She let out a yawn before blowing what looked like wind towards the huge sword that was coming down. In that split second everything started moving again, but instead of the sword landing a fatal blow on Asta, it shattered with so much force that the diamond mage's magic spells disappeared entirely. He looks to Asta and runs towards him, as did the other members present. Noelle said she was fine and that Asta needed help more than she. (Yes Noelle is a good Alpha in this story, I'm not that mean.) 

Mimosa hurried over to where Asta had collapsed, immediately casting a spell, starting to heal him. They felt the ground rumble and pieces of the dungeon started coming down. It was collapsing. They had to get out of there quick. Yuno cast a wind spell that carried everyone, but before they could leave they heard Asta speak. "We can't just leave him here.." He glances over to the unconscious mage on the ground. Even though Yuno's Alpha begged to please their pack omega there just wasn't enough time. He maneuvered around falling debris, not being able to find a way out. They couldn't rely on Mimosa or else Asta could die. Luck looked at Yuno and said to turn right here. He explained he could lead them out and to safety. They finally got out before the whole thing collapsed. They settled on the ground outside, worry plaguing their minds hoping Asta will be fine.

Asta opened his blurry eyes, trying to focus on where he was. He heard muffled voices before he felt someone hug him. His foggy mind finally cleared enough to see it was Noelle hugging him, quickly being joined my Mimosa. He guessed that their Alpha's were relieved that the omega was fine. He gave them a small smile. "I'm fine, just about good as new thanks to you Mimosa." She smiled at him with teary eyes. Everyone exclaimed their happiness that he woke up, and with that their journey to the dungeon was over. They had completed their task, though in doing so collapsed the dungeon but what can you do.

Asta had gotten back to the Black Bull's hideout. He was made to rest for a couple weeks before turning in his report. He was doing some controlled (thanks to Noelle) exercises, he had a limitation of activities he could do before he was fully healed. He was doing some sit ups(sets of 20 and then a break), when he heard a voice. "Why did I have to find out my omega was hurt from a messenger that passed it on from a messenger??!! What if my mate had died??!! URHHG!!" Asta looked up to see Leopold talking to a lesser ranked member of the Crimson Lion Kings. Leopold finally noticing him, perking up at the sight of Asta as lively as ever. "Asta! My mate!" Leopold starts jogging towards him. 

As expected Noelle is very confused, her alpha instincts weary of the other alpha that addressed her omeg-.....wait her omega??!! When did she start thinking that way?? She holds her face blushing, voicing her embarrassment. Leopold gave her a weird look before passing her. He goes up to Asta, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I'm glad to see you're doing fine my omega. Nobody told me you were hurt..." He was practically seething by the last word. Asta chuckled nervously, shuffling a bit uncomfortably. Trying to calm the tension, Leopold comments, "Man you can't really tell through your clothes but you're seriously ripped." Asta blushed at his comment, glancing down in embarrassment. Leopold's eyes glazed over, he was staring at Asta's admittedly plump chest. He unconsciously moved his hands down to grope the around C-cup sized chest. He gave them a slight squeeze and felt more than heard Asta gasp in shock. He had never thought Leopold would do something like this so soon....and in public no less! 

Leopold was broke out of his stupor as they both heard Noelle very loudly clear her throat. "You can't just touch my- our pack omega so casually Vermillion scum!" Noelle exclaimed towards Leopold. He rolled his eyes in response, backing off none the less. He felt a blush tint a small portion of gis cheeks, he honestly didn't expect to be so enthralled by his omegas body like that. "I'm sorry my omega, that was very unbecoming of me. Please forgive this arrogance just this once." Asta swallowed the excess drool that had gather while he was being felt up by the very attractive alpha that made his head spin. He stammered a bit before finally muttering out a, "yeah you're cool." His voice was a higher pitch than previously meant but he decided to play it off.

Leopold gave him a blinding smile before planting a kiss on his upper hand, a gesture that seemed to have become a habit when addressing his omega. Asta felt that his whole face was burning up at that point. Thankfully captain Yami took that moment to appear, announcing that it was time for them to go to the capital to submit their report. Asta gave Yami a grateful glance before getting ready to leave. To his disappointment(secretly delight) Leopold had waited for him before he also left. Asta thanks Finral for the portal to the capital, Leopold having took his own broom, not before offering a ride to Asta. Yuno, Mimosa, and Klaus were also headed to the main building at the same time. 

Asta was excited to have met The very wizard king!! He was a bit more freaky than he had previously thought but he was nonetheless very happy to have met him. They had been invited to a banquet afterwords, the wizard king having to leave right after. Asta and Yuno were getting weird looks and snide remarks throughout the whole ordeal. Asta was used to it but it pissed him off when they talked about Yuno in that way. They had mostly backed off when Leopold growled loudly at the latest snide remark directed towards Asta. Though the Silva obviously didn't sense or didn't give a shit that Asta was the Vermillion brats mate. Threatening pheromones were coming off the both of them. Asta had the urge to bare his neck in submission as the dominant pheromones flooded the room. 

He was weirdly calmed by Leopold's, even though they held a hidden threat in them he couldn't find it in himself to feel frightened. It might be because of his omega being so attracted to the red haired Alpha. His inner omega was practically preening at the scent. Though he couldn't say the same about Solid and Nebra's putrid scent. It stank to the point he couldn't hold back a loud whimper. He felt eyes fall on him, calculating the small but muscular omega. He felt like a lamb in the slaughterhouse. He was the only omega present in that crowded room. It took him a moment to realize that the whimper wasn't the only thing he had let out. He unconsciously had started to trickle out calming pheromones to lighten the situation. Well, on the plus side it worked to stop the flow of aggressive pheromones. 

The leader of the Silver Eagles commented on how the Vermillion have fallen low enough to have a magicless commoner omega as a mate. Fuegoleon had taken that moment to appear. Asta immediately perked up, the scent so similar to Leopold's yet still starkly different. He felt himself actually submit to Fuegoleon, some of the betas doing the same. A few Alphas, including Leopold, also showed their neck in respect. "Brother!" That explained it. Fuegoleon was Leopold's older brother. The Silva didn't take the hint and continued to insult. Asta and them had gotten into a hussle, the Silva nobles he meant. And a couple people from the Golden Dawn were no exception. Asta had proven to his Alpha that he was capable of defending himself.

Annnddd....Asta got kidnapped...


	4. Kinapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some goodies are in this chap ;)

Asta had finally done it. He had gotten himself kidnapped during the capital breach. He was panicking on the inside, his omega instincts going wild. He unwillingly let out a whine which made the crazy alpha chuckle. Sally, he remembered, was her name. She was taking him to her base, the terrorists chatting along the way. Asta heard them talk about killing him.... Ok so he may or may not have let out another whine, this one a call for his Alpha. They decided he was more useful alive as they took him into the structure that looked decades old. 

Asta was grateful to see a familiar face as the wizard King, Julius appeared. They had fought their hardest but failed nonetheless. Asta was in awe at the Wizard King's power. He was so powerful, he had taken out those many mages without them landing a single hit on him. Asta was practically as loose as Sally's sticky salamander when the wizard king took him in his arms. He was terrified and is inner omega's anxiety didn't help. He unintentionally let out a content purr, the sound reverberating in his chest. The Wizard King didn't seemed fazed by this, a bit surprised but nothing more. It had seemed like...affection. Like someone would look at their kin like. Asta blushed in embarrassment having shown this side of him to the wizard king. 

Julius pat Asta's back reasurringly, being a type of King for his people meant he studied and understood all three second genders. He had to to be able to provide the best support and care for the Clover kingdoms people. He had known that Asta's omega would most likely be in a panicked state when he arrived and so surrounded himself in calming yet familial pheromones. It seemed it had worked as he had hope it would. They had walked through Marx's portal to see many of the familiar magic knights. Asta was surprised how many came up and expressed their relief at seeing Asta just fine. 

Leopold had run up to Asta and held him in his arms. "Those fucking assholes, I would've killed them if I was given the chance. They took my omega away." He heard Leopold deeply inhaling his scent on his neck. He felt the exhales of breath on his scent glans making him shudder. "U-uh, yeah glad to be back." Asta replied awkwardly. To his discontent his omega forced out a content chirp at being in this Alpha's arms. Asta hadn't realized it wasn't just in his head as Leopold looked at him smiling. 

Asta went back to the Black Bulls hideout after that encounter, completely exhausted from the day. The rest of the Black Bulls expressed their happiness that he was back. He was allowed to go to his room to get some much needed rest. He laid on his bed, head swirling with everything that had happened. Asta cursed as he felt a growing heat in his stomach. His breathing becomes labored and his scent glans swole a bit. Fuck he forgot to take his suppressants and now his heat decided to come. He let out a distressed whine at the feeling of cramps starting. Apparently it had been loud enough for Noelle to hear, who may or may not have been closer then he thought. She burst in the room, worry shown on her features and in her scent. When the plume of aroused pheromones hit her ahe understood. Her face flushed when she saw Asta's state, quickly apologizing and taking her leave. 

Minutes later he hear a knock on the door. Their was a moment of silence before Asta croaked a 'come in'. Vanessa walked in with bottled water and a meal that Charmy had made for him. Noelle had apparently told them about his heat so they sent an omega up to give him supplies. Asta gave her a slight smile to show his gratitude. "Hey Asta, do you need anything? I have emergency nesting materials since it seems that there is a lack of in here. Whose scent would you want?" Asta felt content at the way Vanessa had everything planned out. He felt loved and at home. "Umm..." He bit his lip in thought. "C-can I get a blanket with all the pack scents on it? Just.m everyone from the Black Bulls. And if possible maybe Yuno from the Golden Dawn's scent on one? He's also part of my pack..." He went silent once more. "Did you have someone else in mind hun?" Vanessa gently asked him with a knowing smirk. He blushed a bit more, though not like anybody could tell it apart from his already flushed cheeks. 

Asta hesitated for another few seconds before giving in to his instincts. "I can't believe I'm saying this but.....fuck it.., Leopold from the Crimson Lion Kings?" Vanessa wasn't expecting that as she didn't know of their status. Nonetheless, she nodded and went to fetch some supplies. She gave him scentless blankets and pillows to start on his nest while she was gathering his requested scents. He made his nest as comfortable as he could with just his scent. It was around half an hour when she came back with the blankets and a couple pillow cases. "You know, that Yuno kid really cares about you." She commented. He gave her a confused look so she decided to elaborate. "He had a pillow case and a few blankets prepared for your heats." Asta nodded in understanding, surprised to hear that Yuno had those prepared for him. Vanessa gave a sigh as she got the final bag of blankets. "I would've been back sooner but that Leopold guy? He persisted that you have the best blankets in the house. So he had those gathered from their supply closets, and THEN he had to shower them with his scent. He also included his most recently worn shirt. Man he is head over heels for you, let me tell ya kid." She shook her head but had a slight smirk on her face.

Asta let out a small chuckle at Vanessa's exaggerated story. He shivered as another wave of heat hit him. He let out a weak moan, the start of his heat having the worst cramps. Vanessa looked at him in understanding, going to his bedside to stroke his hair. "Want some medicine to help with the cramps Asta?" Asta gave a meager nod, offering Vanessa a tight smile. She offers some from his satchel which he gratefully accepts. After Vanessa left the medication licked in. His cramps faded away and got replaced with unbearable arousal. He squirmed in discomfort as his pants got tighter. He felt himself growing wet, the butt of his pants becoming damp. He decided, screw it, and took his clothes off. He sighed as his manhood was finally released from the constraining fabric. 

His body convulsed as he touched his erection with a shaky hand. He moved the other hand to his slick covered hole. He moaned at the slight touch. He easily inserted two fingers into the tight wetness. "Hnnn...." Asta let out a hum of pleasure as he started to pump them in and out of himself. He was glad he organized his nest before his state of arousal started. He found comfort in Yuno's smell, his arousal calming down to a dull throb, replaced with some sleepiness. Though all that shot out of the door, into the monsters den where they ate it to death, as soon as he smelled a different scent. 

This scent made his body tingle all over, making his arousal come back with a vengeance. He let out a weak moan and took out the super soft blanket he had shoved between his pack blanket and Yuno's. He inhaled deeply, slick practically gushing from his hole. He let out a strangled moan as he put in a third finger, thrusting them hard and fast inside of himself. He was panting at the pleasure as he made sure to hit his prostate every time. He kept getting harder, he could swear that the scent waa getting stronger and stronger. That might have just been from him basically shoving the blanket up his nose. He maneuvered so that he was now in a presenting position. His face was on the bed, blanket still attached to his face, and his ass was in the air with three fingers still thrusting in and out. By now the scent was so strong he was drowning in it. Moans spilled out of his mouth as he added a fourth finger, the pleasure intensifying at the added stretch.

And that is how Leopold found him. Ass in the air, his face shoved into a fire red blanket that was obviously holding Leopold's scent. The door was slammed shut with Leopold on the outside, being the ome who shut it. He had a hand over his mouth, the scent Asta was emitting making his mouth almost water. Asta was inside with conflicted feelings. His mind was in a haze and he wanted to know why his alpha rejected him. He presented for him and was rejected. His inner omega keened loudly, trying desperately to get their Alpha's attention. Asta tried to conceal his hurt but a loud whine came out of his throat. Intinct led him to let out an omega's cry, a desperate attempt to get their Alpha back. Leopold did not have enough self control for this. He almost walked away until he heard his omega let out a cry. He wanted him in there, during his heat. He knew that it wasn't the best idea to go back in but.....his omega needed him. Any consequences he could deal with afterwords.

He opened the door again, closing and locking it behind him this time. Fuck his omega was so good for him. He was presenting himself so prettily, ripe for the taking. He let out a rumble which resulted in Asta letting out a resounding purr. Leopold stripped off his cloak and shirt, making his way over to Asta. Asta looked at him with lust clouded eyes, turning him on even more. He kneels behind Asta, his hands slide down his bare muscular back, making Asta shiver. He let out a breathless moan at the contact, just the light touch sending jolts throughout his body. "I was scared I would never get to hold you like this." Leopold admitted. Asta hummed to confirm he was listening. "When you got kidnapped I was so scared that they were going to kill you..... I-I didn't know what to do if that had happened...." Asta's mind cleared up for Leopold's sincere confession. "I barely even know you Leopold....but.." Asta but his lip. "Fuck I need you right now. I was so scared....I don't know what would have happened if the Wizard King hadn't saved me.. So I trust you to make me forget that, even if just for a few days..." Leopold smiled happily at Asta's reply, grinding his still clothed crotch into Asta's backside. "I can thunk of a few ways to make you forget." He purred out. Asta mewled at the contact, turning into jelly at just the slightest touch. His heat flared up again, hazing his mind, lost to the burning arousal.

Leopold let out a small growl before unzipping his pants and freeing his member. He rubbed it between Asta's plump rear, grazing over his slick stained hole. Asta trembled and mewled, loving the friction but it wasn't enough. Asta smelt so fricking good. His slick smelt of the tastiest dish in the world. So Leopold did the thing someone would naturally do with a flavorful dish. He dove right in. Asta gasps loudly at the feeling of Leopold lapping at his ass. He groaned at the pleasure, letting out a loud moan when his tongue was inserted. Leopold was eating him out and thoroughly enjoying it. Asta tasted like heaven on earth, he didn't think he could stand much more of his beautiful omega without him inside his tight heat. 

Leopold sat back up and lined up his dock with Asta's entrance. "Are you sure about this." Leopold managed to get out while holding himself back from just pounding his small omega. Asta nodded and begged, "please...hnnn...I need you in me right now Leo, fill me up pl-AH!" Leopold had thrust inside of him in the middle of his mindless babbles. Asta's eyes rolled up and his mouth lolled open, letting out a loud moan of pleasure. Leopold couldn't hold himself back. He started thrusting hard and fast, not like Asta minded one bit. He was utterly blissed out, the pleasure creating fireworks in his eyes. They both weren't going to last very long at this rate. Leopold held a bruising grip on his hips as he pistoned into him. His omega was taking his cock so good, not showing any signs of complaining. Asta felt the familiar coil of his orgasm building in his gut. He screamed as he dry orgasmed, Leopold never stopping. He kept going until he could feel his knot swell up, Asta still hard since his dry orgasm. Leopold thrust in until his knot prevented him from pulling out. He groaned as his orgasm hit him, biting into Asta's scent glans, marking him for life as his mate. Asta came hard when he felt himself filled up with a wet warmth. The bite to his neck causing another wave to hit him. 

They were both spent, collapsed together. Asta let out a content purr as he drifted off to sleep, Leopold watching him with a tired smile om his lips, until he too passed out. They would talk about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't originally plan on smut for this chapter but hope you enjoy anyways!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give you guys a longer story so 3,250 words it is. I hope you liked the story so far! I will update as soon as I can but I have college finals coming up so I will be quite busy. Stay hydrated!


End file.
